A conventional inertial navigation system includes a dead reckoning (DR) system for calculating a position and an orientation of a moving object according to motion tracking information. The DR system can obtain the motion tracking information from a motion sensor such as a gyroscope and a milemeter. However, the gyroscope and the milemeter can introduce errors that reduce the accuracy of the calculated position and orientation of the moving object.